


Too Good to Be Good for Me

by EggMuffin



Series: EggMuffin's FicWriMo [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, PWP, and when i say bottom, harry hart submits to no one, he's still a bit bossy though, i mean he gets fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: ‘’Fuck me, Eggsy,’’ says Harry and now that sends Eggsy’s thoughts reeling. Thus far, Harry had always taken the lead, or perhaps Eggsy had let him take it all too easily, letting Harry guide their activities. 
EggMuffin's FicWriMo #9.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The bottom!Harry fic someone actually asked for! JohniartyHartwin on AO3 wanted to see some bottom!Harry action, so here it is.
> 
> This did come out a bit more... tender than I originally planned. 
> 
> Title is from [Too Good](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iljAm1hoLU) by Troye Sivan.
> 
> Also, I know I'm a little bit late, but as I said on tumblr, I'm very bad at time management and had to finish a job real quick.

The first time Eggsy and Harry have sex is after their second date. Despite pining and dancing around each other for ages (or maybe because of it) they’re both trying so hard to do it ‘’properly’’. So they have their first date, after which Harry walks Eggsy home and leaves him with a kiss on the doorstep. Then the second and this time Eggsy insists on sending Harry home, only they can’t seem to stop kissing and Eggsy ends up staying the night. Harry goes down on Eggsy who comes almost embarrassingly quickly and later Eggsy jerks him off. It’s messy and sloppy and perfect.

The second time they have sex, Harry fucks Eggsy into the mattress and Eggsy thinks that he’s found God. The third, fourth and fifth time are all quick desperate blowjobs and handjobs in the stolen moments between missions. The sixth time is when Harry is in London and Eggsy is in Bucharest and Eggsy gets off on Harry’s words over the phone.

The seveth time is when they are finally back in the same country with enough time to go on a date. Harry takes Eggsy out to eat to a semi-fancy place and they don’t pretend for a moment that either of them has any intention of going home alone tonight. Once back at Harry’s, they kiss their way up the stairs and into the bedroom, shedding clothes as they go.

They end up on Harry’s bed, Eggsy on top, kissing, touching, frotting, relishing in the possibility to take their time. Eggsy’s skin is buzzing from being so close. The attraction and desire he had felt before they got together had nothing on what he felt now that he had had a taste. These past few weeks had been a flurry of adrenaline and physical longing, keeping Eggsy constantly on edge.

Eventually Harry reaches for the lube and Eggsy’s nerves hum in anticipation. But then Harry, unpredictable and surprising as ever, presses the bottle into Eggsy’s hand. Eggsy’s first thought is that Harry wants Eggsy to open himself up, and well – Eggsy’s never done anything like that, fingered himself or wanked while his partner watched, but if Harry’s into it he’s more than willing to try.

‘’Fuck me, Eggsy,’’ says Harry and now that sends Eggsy’s thoughts reeling. It’s not that Eggsy had never thought of fucking Harry, not at all; if he had to label himself, he’d call himself a switch, even if he knew that he looked like a bottom. But thus far, Harry had always taken the lead, or perhaps Eggsy had let him take it all too easily, letting Harry guide their activities.

‘’Yeah?’’ he breathes out, looking for confirmation that he hadn’t misheard.

‘’Yes,’’ says Harry and kisses Eggsy gently. ‘’Fucking you is amazing, love. But right now I want to to fuck me. You’ll be perfect, I know it.’’

‘’Yeah… yeah,’’ gasps Eggsy and steals another kiss before he coats his fingers with lube and starts to open Harry up.

Harry opens up beautifully, gasping and clenching around Eggsy’s fingers. Eggsy watches, enraptured, as Harry takes his fingers, and then bends down pepper kisses on Harry’s chest and stomach, suddenly desperate for more contact. When Harry decides that he’s had enough preparation, he pulls Eggsy up and kisses him deeply. They stay like that for a minute, holding each other close and kissing passionately, with all the desire, but none of the urgency of before.

‘’Want you,’’ Eggsy whispers against Harry’s lips, because he does, he wants Harry something fierce.

Harry hums in response. ‘’You’ve got me, Eggsy, you have me,’’ he says and rolls them over, pushing Eggsy down and straddling his hips. Harry reaches for the lube Eggsy discarded earlier and slicks up Eggsy’s cock.

‘’Condom?’’ Eggsy asks.

‘’Do we need it?’’

‘’You’ll have come dripping out of you, ‘cause if you think I’m not going to come in your arse…’’ It’s an arousing thought, Eggsy’s come in and on Harry, not that Eggsy isn’t aroused already.

Harry laughs, naked and glorious above Eggsy. ‘’I don’t mind in the _slightest_ , darling,’’ he says and positions Eggsy’s cock against his hole. He sinks down, taking Eggsy inch by inch and Eggsy moans, the sensation of _being in Harry_ overflowing him.

Harry rolls his hips experimentally, adjusting to the feeling of filled. Then he starts to move, his muscles tensing as he lifts himself up and lowers himself down again, riding Eggsy and Eggsy can do nothing but watch. He’s never seen or felt anything hotter than Harry Hart straddling his hips and fucking himself on his cock. He skims his fingertips over Harry’s thighs and reaches for Harry’s cock. Eggsy squeezes it in his hand, which makes Harry gasp in pleasure and Eggsy wants to hear that sound again and again, so he slicks his hand up with lube and strokes Harry.

Eggsy wants to draw this out, to spend ages with Harry’s warmth surrounding him, but at the same time, he wants come right now, to make Harry come right now, to let the pleasure flood over them both and just _let go_. He’s at that point where either is a possibility; if they take it slow, he will last, but his orgasm is also within reach, he just has to put his back into it and chase it.

He thrusts upwards, meeting Harry’s movements and it seems that Harry is on board with that plan, because he lets Eggsy take hold of his hips and fuck up into him. ‘’ _Fuck_ , Eggsy,’’ he moans and starts to stroke his own cock.

‘’Do you want me to last?’’ Eggsy grunts out between thrusts, because he’s pretty much set himself on the coming soon route now.

‘’I want to come,’’ says Harry and his voice has a desperate edge to it which makes all of Eggsy’s self-control melt away. ‘’On your back, Harry, _please_ , fuck.’’

Once Harry is on his back, Eggsy doesn’t waste time. He adds more lube because while all he wants is to fuck Harry into the mattress, he doesn’t want him to chafe, but then his pushing in again, grabbing Harry’s thighs and thrusting into him fast and hard. Harry’s hand is on his cock again, stroking to match Eggsy’s thrusts. Eggsy loves every second of it, seeing Harry find pleasure like this, gasping and grunting.

Harry climaxes with a moan, his cock spurting come on his chest and Eggsy wants to lick it off. He keeps fucking Harry and remembers how Harry had said that he doesn’t mind Eggsy’s come dripping out of his arse and that image makes Eggsy orgasm. He’s pretty sure he’s never come this hard before.

Eggsy takes a moment to catch his breath before pulling out gently and collapsing next to Harry. ‘’Oof,’’ he says, feeling the sated exhaustion starting to settle in. ‘’Did you like it?’’

There’s a slight sheen of sweat on Harry’s face and his fringe is falling on his forehead. Eggsy smooths it back gently. ‘’You were perfect. It was incredible,’’ Harry whispers.

_Yeah_ , Eggsy thinks, _it was_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [eggmuffinwrites](http://eggmuffinwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feel free to throw your ideas and prompts at me! 
> 
> Next up: either a prompt fill or more porn.


End file.
